The field of the invention concerns slidable signs adapted for attachment to windows.
Many businesses find it advantageous to utilize slidable signs on the windows of their establishments. They are commonly attached to the inside surfaces of glass doors and may indicate, for example, whether the business is open or closed, out to lunch, or other information. A slidable member is positioned in one location to convey one message and in another location to convey a second message. Advertising material is also usually included on the sign, and may be read regardless of the position of the slidable member. An example of a slidable window sign which is known to the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,727.
Although slidable signs have been successfully employed for most purposes, there has been a problem in that the advertising material or other indicia, which is to be continuously displayed to the public, has a tendency to become soiled if it is constantly scraped along a window surface. Its appearance deteriorates and the sign must be replaced.
Furthermore, the construction of existing signs requires a space between all reading material and the window. Window washing water and other soil can become trapped in the space and is practically impossible to remove. In addition, unsightly rubber spacing strips must be provided which impart an improvised appearance to the display.